Who do you think you are?
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: I learned to live, half a life. Dear, It took so long just to feel alright. It had been the last time anyone of them had seen her.


**Right. **

**First of all , I don't own this. At all. **

**Next thing, the song at the beginning is **_**Jar of Hearts **_**by Christina Perri and it is Kel's view on the whole thing. Her and Dom have been together for a while and he goes and cheats on her but she finds out.**

**Third thing is that each new section is another character's view ish…**

**Fourth thing, Each ending line for the sections other than the song is sort of like a story in its own self. The last section though it is the last sentence. Some of them can apply to more than one character if you ignore who originally said/thought it and it was meant to be that way.**

**Fifth thing, two sections I have joined two characters. **

**Sixth thing, each section (the last and the song don't count) has two paragraphs and the ending line.**

* * *

><p><em>I know, I can't take one more step towards you<br>'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<br>You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half a life_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
><em>If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em>But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half a life_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright_  
><em>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back<em>  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>  
><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>Don't come back for me<br>Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

* * *

><p>Neal froze at the door of Kel's room. Muffled shouting was coming from there and echoing in the whole corridor. Slowly, ever so slowly, he crept up to the door.<p>

From the sounds of the screaming it was Kel. _But she never screams, _he thought and stood up straight to go and consult Yuki on this to see if she had heard anything about it.

But she knew nothing.

* * *

><p>It was at a lunch time when Owen finally asked Neal something that had been plaguing him for a while now.<p>

'Have you seen Kel recently?' he asked him. Almost at once Neal frowned, not like his normal mocking one but a serious one. He was thinking back to that day when he had heard her screaming.

'No. I haven't seen her recently.'

* * *

><p>Merric was waiting on the practice courts. He figured that if Kel was anywhere in Corus other than in her quarters, then she would be there. He started warming up by himself. <em>I might as well whilst I'm down here. <em>

He went over moves that he had not practiced for a long time and managed to become completely enveloped in them. He had just stopped when he saw Kel trying to escape unnoticed.

No one at all knew anything.

* * *

><p>'Why don't you fence with the Kel, lass? You look bored,' George told Alanna with a slight smirk. She had been trying to help him with his paperwork but she just didn't have the patience.<p>

'I think I will,' Alanna replied, got her sword and walked to the only other Lady Knight's rooms. After a slight tap, Alanna was forced to concede that Kel wasn't in and that it would have been impolite to pick the lock. A quiet sob that sounded like it had tried to be held back made the woman open the lock.

'Kel?'

* * *

><p>'Mother, have you seen Kel? My daughter wants advice before she enters page training tomorrow.' Anders asked his mother. She shook her head sadly.<p>

'The last time I saw her was at her birthday four months ago. I had assumed that she had gotten border duty.' Anders looked at her worried. He knew for a fact that Kel hadn't. She would have mentioned it at least. Her birthday was the last time he had seen her as well.

It had been the last time anyone of them had seen her.

* * *

><p>'Father, have you seen Kel recently?' Neal asked coming into the infirmary, about to start his shift. He had brought a book with him, but he seriously didn't expect to get one word read, he was too worried about Kel.<p>

'No. She hasn't come in to get any injuries healed for a while now,; Barid said, slightly confused. Why?'

'I haven't seen her since her and Dom got back.'

* * *

><p>'And why do you all assume that I would know where she is?' Cleon asked perplexed. <em>I have just gotten back from saving my fief, give me a break, <em>he thought.

'Because you were with her for a while and we haven't seen her really since she got with Dom. And that isn't jolly,' Owen said, trying to be intimidating.

_No. it isn't jolly at all._

* * *

><p>'Go and get the Lady Knight, Keldary,' Jon told the page that was looking pale at the sight of being with the King. 'And if she asks as to my reason, I want to give her another assignment which I think that she would appreciate.' The pale page's eyes widened a bit and she bowed and ran off.<p>

The sight the page saw when she reached the Lady knights rooms was Neal asleep outside. He woke up and told her to leave Kel alone as she was not in the mood for any company at the time. The page looked up at the door when the sobbing became louder and started sounding more torn. _How am I going to explain this to the King? _She thought.

_I have to tell the truth._

* * *

><p>Daine opened her door at the sound of scratching. 'What are you doing here Jump? I thought you would be with Kel?' she asked him and let him in her room. At once he moved to the fire and lay down in front of it and started crying in the way that dogs do.<p>

Jump refused to tell Daine that day what was wrong, but instead opened up ever so slightly the next.

_Kel is being hurt by Dom_.

* * *

><p>'Hi Neal? Would you know where Kel is?' asked a happy voice from behind him. Neal spun around to see Tobe. The last person he had wanted to see.<p>

'No. I don't sorry,' Neal said and at once felt bad for the slightly sad look on the mans face. Tobe nodded and started to walk away. 'Until you do find her however, would you like to stay with me?' Neal asked him.

_She had promised._

* * *

><p>Neal was walking out to the practice fields in the hope of seeing Kel there when he saw something better. Dom was there and Kel wasn't. Neal pounced.<p>

The knight ran to Kel's quarters in the castle, he would only have a certain amount of time before Dom would finished his training session with the other men in the King's Own and by that time Neal would have had to scat.

Neal got to Kel's room and placed his ear against the door. Some sobbing was clearly audible, that was all the encouragement that he needed.

The door was picked open to the sight of Kel lying on the ground sobbing. Alanna looked up at him with worried eyes when the door opened but it was Kel's teary and bruised face that really hit Neal. He ran to her side.

'Tomorrow I leave my half life behind,' she said. 'I can't do this anymore Neal. Dom has hurt me too many times,' Kel paused.

'I'm not dancing to his tune for any longer.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Could I have some reviews? Please?<strong>

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
